


Tiny Tony

by The_Selective_Participater



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Tony Stark, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Selective_Participater/pseuds/The_Selective_Participater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fan art I created for the final chapter of "A Toast to Modern Scientists".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just a doodle then Bam! Tiny Tony was born.

"Still crouching from his position next to the lab table he watched as the boy scrambled even further underneath the table. He looks ridiculously small, swamped in the oversized shirt and very frightened. His knees are drawn and scrawny arms are wrapped around them in an attempt to make himself even smaller. Bruce can’t help but notice the glow of the arc reactor taking up a disturbingly large amount of the child’s chest.

This was his life. Here he was crawling underneath a table on a Tuesday morning trying to draw out a four?five? year old Tony Stark.

So far Tony hasn’t responded to anyone. He just sits there silently staring at them with wide brown eyes tracking their every move. And Bruce tries not to think about how similar Tony’s actions are to a trapped animal.  
This was all a result of his careless actions and he had to fix it but he couldn’t do that if every time he came within a five foot radius of the young boy he would start to hyperventilate."

 

 

[](https://postimg.org/image/aad2umkyf/)   
[upload gif](https://postimage.org/)


End file.
